


An Afternoon Alone

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley takes an afternoon alone to relax in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Alone

The house was quiet and Molly could tell from the clock on the wall that no one would be home for the rest of the afternoon. It was not like her to keep secrets, but sometimes there are things that you just don’t want your family to know. She gathered everything from the behind a panel in the wall under the stairs and set to work, scrubbing clothes by hand with what the Muggles called a “washing board”. It definitely took longer than using magic, but she found it very relaxing. It gave her time to think and also allowed her to work out some frustrations and issues at the same time. The only thing she didn’t do by hand was attempt to remove all of the lint after everything was dry—there are some things for which magic is the only appropriate answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**alohachary1851**](http://alohachary1851.livejournal.com/) from a prompt of "lint".


End file.
